Insatiable
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: “How insatiable you are, Young Master. Such dirty behaviour is not fitting of the master of the house." Sebastian. SebaxCiel...pure smut, basically.


"Good morning, Young Master." Sebastian bowed slightly as the youth opened his eyes. Perched on his hand, balanced perfectly, was a silver tray upon which was a cup of Earl Grey tea and a slice of fresh lemon on a dainty little plate. The sugar bowl matched the cup, saucer and plate and the sugar spoon was dazzling in brightness. Nothing but the best for Ciel Phantomhive. The boy in question roughly ground the sleep out of his eyes and yawned without covering his mouth. Such bad manners…

"Times it?" He grumbled, accepting the tea after Sebastian had squeezed the lemon into it and added a precisely measured one spoon of sugar and stirred it five times. He chuckled inwardly at the boys less than presentable state. His usually sleek hair was rumpled from a night of fitful sleep and his bed shirt was hopelessly creased and a few buttons had become undone, exposing an inappropriate amount of fair white skin. Sebastian smirked to himself and picked up Ciel's eye patch, fiddling with it idly.

"It is seven thirty four am." He replied, dropping the eye patch to the floor. Ciel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Pick that up immediately." He ordered, setting his teacup aside on the nightstand.

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian complied, picking up the eye patch and leaning forward as though to tie it around the boys head, covering the seal on his eye. But he used the opportunity instead to steal a quick, dry kiss from the startled boy. His hand was behind his head, where it should be tying the ribbon, but instead he gripped him by his hair to keep him in place and pressed his lips against his once more, this time pushing his tongue into the others mouth, met by a surprised gasp and unresponsive mouth.

Ciel pushed him away, the little strength he had would be unable to move the demon but he played along anyway for his own amusement.

"Don't do that!" Ciel shouted, his face flushing a telltale shade of red.

"Do what, Young Master?" Sebastian enquired with false innocence and the boy blushed further.

"Don't k-kiss me!" His blush deepened when he was made to say it. Sebastian smirked at him and knelt on the bed, bending over to loom above him. He pushed his hair out of his sealed eye and traced a gloved thumb over his lips, pushing it into his mouth and tracing it back along those truly innocent lips, dampening them so they glistened in the light. It was a very, very erotic image. His eyes were open wide and underlying anger was dominated by bewilderment and embarrassment.

"Why ever not?" Sebastian whispered before kissing Ciel again, but gently this time, extending the amount of time their lips made contact. He felt his master soften beneath his touch, and he allowed him to part his lips with his tongue and tease his own tongue, brushing against the roof of his mouth and making him shudder slightly. His eyes were closed now, more relaxed, as Sebastian trailed a hand up his leg, along his thigh. It rested there and gently pushed it away from its twin, exposing Ciel's virgin but hardening member.

Ciel whimpered into the kiss as Sebastian rubbed his palm against it before grasping both his thighs and pulling him down the bed until his was lying flat on his back but his legs were around Sebastian's waist, held there by his iron fisted grip. Ciel's shirt fell to his waist, exposing his lower regions to Sebastian's crimson eyes that glimmered, the red tinged with a pure desire that scared the young boy. Seeing Sebastian's intentions written so clearly on his face, he struggled away from him but to no avail. Sebastian leaned over him, their noses only a centimetre apart.

"Your body is like an open book to me," He kissed his lips roughly,

"I know every," a kiss to the neck,

"little," a kiss to the throat,

"thing," a kiss to the ear,

"that will," a kiss behind the ear,

"turn you on." And he ground his hips against his, making the boy writhe and moan in sweet surrender. He was easy enough to persuade; his resolve always faltered eventually and Sebastian always got just what he wanted. He continued his grinding motion, earning pleading whimpers and mewls from the boy beneath him as he clutched on the sheets, his knuckles turning white. His eyes were squeezed shut and he bit down on his lip, turning it red.

"Now, how about you help me out of these clothes?" Sebastian smirked and Ciel's eyes shot open to stare at him disbelievingly. It was easy enough to take what he wanted from the boy's body, but so much more fun to have him cater to what he told him to do. His innocent shame and embarrassment was erotically charming as he complied, fumbling to undo Sebastian's waistcoat to move onto the buttons on his shirt.

This task was seemingly very difficult for him to do as he blushed but did what he was told to. He was struggling, his hands shaking, making his small fingers tremble clumsily. But Sebastian offered no help. Instead he watched him with sadistic pleasure lighting up his face as the boy tugged to release his shirt tails of the constraints of his trousers. He didn't look at Sebastian as he pushed his jacket, waistcoat and shirt back all together so that they pooled at his wrists, exposing his slender but well toned torso and arms.

Sebastian chuckled when he saw the boy unable to avert his mismatched eyes. He had never seen his butler unclothed before. The times before when he had taken him, he had simply undone his trousers and left his clothes on. Very selfish of him. But he enjoyed being selfish and controlling his own master. It gave him a kick, appealed to his sadistic and arguably paedophilic nature. Sebastian himself would deny there being anything paedophilic about him. That a demon couldn't be paedophilic. That it was in his nature to be as evil as he was.

"Good boy, very complacent today, aren't you?" Sebastian said mockingly before taking hold of Ciel's hands and placing one on his chest and the other on his abdomen, where his muscles could be seen and felt through the pale skin. Ciel audibly swallowed and his blush seemed to be permanent.

"Y-your skins cold." He stuttered.

"Maybe you could help me warm it up?" Sebastian murmured, sliding those small hands over the grooves of his muscles, feeling the boy shudder in response before he pulled him backward with him so that Ciel was lying atop his servant. Sebastian pulled apart his night shirt and the buttons tore off, scattering on the floor. Their bare chests pressed together and Sebastian could actually feel Ciel's heart thumping wildly against his ribcage. His unrestrained reaction pleased him and only caused him to grow harder, his erection straining uncomfortably against the taut material of his trousers. He pushed his hips upwards and collided them with Ciel's much narrower ones, making him whimper yet again at the friction against his own erection. Sebastian's was begging to be released, to be satisfied. It was screaming to take the boy, to use his body to pleasure himself. It was a cry he could not ignore and he guided Ciel's shaking hands to his belt.

Ciel raised himself from lying against Sebastian's body to straddle his thighs. He tried to stop his fingers trembling as he fumbled to undo Sebastian's leather belt. Once that was removed in a much longer amount of time than it should have been, he easily unbuttoned and unzipped him.

"You're not finished yet." Sebastian smirked and Ciel, understanding, pulled his trousers down and off, kneeling to his side now. "Still not finished." Sebastian continued in a bored voice when Ciel looked uncertainly at his black underwear, where his erection was bulging very obviously against the thin material, commanding all attention and reminding Ciel that he was going to be in pain, very, very soon. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. Why did he allow Sebastian to do such things to him? Because he enjoyed it. Because although it hurt, it hurt so very good. And in reminding himself that, he swiftly removed the last article of clothing the butler wore and watched with hungry eyes as Sebastian sexily removed his white gloves with his equally white teeth.

Sebastian's erection was, in Ciel's eyes, painfully large, much larger than his own. So when Sebastian guided his head down to it, he knew he would be able to fit only a small amount of it into his mouth. He opened his mouth as wide as he could but still even the head was difficult to fit in, and he wondered if all men were of equally impressive size. And then wondered if it was only a demon thing. Most likely the latter, he thought, as he wrapped his hand as best he could around the base of the shaft. He again questioned why he did this. Why did the _master_ of the house allow the head of _servants_ to take his own pleasure out on his body? And why did he choose to take it out on Ciel, a boy? Surely it was not normal for two males to be together. But then again, Sebastian _was _a demon.

"Look at me when you're doing that." Sebastian ordered and Ciel immediately obeyed, flicking his gaze upwards to meet with the burning gaze of Sebastian. He was watching him lustfully, hungrily, clearly enjoying the show. Ciel was young, he was inexperienced. He couldn't provide the pleasure Sebastian craved and soon he grew tired of watching his cock disappear into Ciel's innocent little mouth. He held out his hand and curved the index finger towards himself, beckoning Ciel with a 'come hither' motion. Ciel obeyed, of course, and Sebastian gave him a passionate and hot kiss as his reward. There was a saltiness to his mouth now, from his own precum, and it drove Sebastian wild, sending more blood to rush to his erection. He pushed Ciel away again and positioned him above his throbbing cock, and the boy gave him a look of pure fear.

"B-but, Sebasti-" He cried, interrupted by the feeling of the curved head of Sebastian's cock pushing at his tight entrance. "Sebastian, no!" He pleaded, but his begging was ignored and instead he was impaled with one rough shove down. He screamed out, pain coursing through his body and his muscles spasming around Sebastian in a highly pleasurable way. His small body fought to reject him but of course, it was useless, all he could do was attempt to relax and deal with the feeling of being filled so suddenly with no preparation.

"Surely it can't hurt, Ciel." Sebastian said in a sarcastic voice. "You should be used to this by now; after all, you have been my lover for many weeks now." He thrust his hips upwards and completely buried himself within Ciel's excruciatingly tight entrance, causing the young boy to cry out loudly again and fall forwards, gripping onto Sebastian's broad shoulders. He whimpered in pain and Sebastian tilted his face up and bent his head down to kiss him softly.

"Sebastian, it hurts." Ciel gasped as Sebastian began a slow thrusting motion, holding one of Ciel's legs up against his small chest to allow himself better access. The boy was almost on his side but lay on Sebastian's chest. He gripped tightly at his shoulder and neck with his petite hands, his nails digging into his skin. The small pain turned Sebastian on though, and he began to speed up his thrusting as Ciel clawed at his chest with one hand, the other still hanging onto his neck. Sebastian groaned and pushed Ciel backwards so he was straddling him again, his body entirely exposed to Sebastian's eyes.

"Then you control it." Sebastian smirked and Ciel looked utterly distressed at the idea of having to control it.

"No, Sebastian, I can't." He pleaded, still impaled on Sebastian. His body was growing used to the too-familiar feeling though and the pain was only a dull ache.

"I'll help you." Sebastian took hold of his hips. "Follow my lead." He commanded, and began guiding Ciel's movements. Soon the boy was grinding his hips perfectly, and Sebastian was moaning at the intense pleasure, knowing he was utterly selfish and for the first time, wanting not to be.

He lifted Ciel up and off his cock, before pushing him forcefully down again and thrusting his hips upwards to meet him. Ciel cried out loudly again, throwing his head back, his slender back arching forwards into nothing. Sebastian smirked. He had succeeded in aiming for his prostate, the male g-spot, and delighted in the way Ciel panted for breath as he began thrusting harshly into him and pushed against that sweet place with every thrust. Now Ciel was moaning with him, all pain gone and replaced with a feeling he thought impossible to achieve out of this violation of his most personal space – pure pleasure that he craved more of.

"More…" He moaned, bucking his hips against Sebastian, who chuckled darkly and pushed him onto his back, his member slipping out of the tight warmth. He lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders, positioning himself at his now stretched entrance once again and angling himself before pushing in brutally, the loud and satisfying sound of skin on skin smacking against each other.

"Ah~" Ciel moaned. "Seb-sebastian!" He panted deliciously, his eyes closed, face flushed and skin hot and sweating. Sebastian leaned forward, effectively pushing Ciel's legs against his chest. Ciel parted them further, allowing Sebastian deeper penetration, something the butler abused mercilessly. He rammed into him with force, all gentleness gone (not that he had cared for much before) as he watched himself being swallowed by Ciel's small and frail body, with ease now as the boy was crying out constantly, writhing and panting. He gripped the sheets beneath him, stiffening his body slightly to try and brace himself for Sebastian's fast and deep penetration of him. Sebastian, sensing the boys difficulty, again slipped out of him.

"Go on your hands and knees." He said, softer this time. Ciel complied, adopting the somewhat degrading and very submissive position that Sebastian enjoyed to see him in. He slid himself back into Ciel slowly this time. The sensation of being slowly stretched made the Young Master moan softly, a sound that Sebastian very much enjoyed. His gentleness continued for a while. He entered him with light strokes, much of his own pleasure concentrated on the head of his dick, the most sensitive part, and he felt his orgasm building within him.

Urgency made Sebastian abandon his gentleness and without warning he withdrew from Ciel and then shoved himself fully back in, the force making Ciel fall forwards so that his rear was in the air and his chest against the bed. He buried his face in his arms and tried to brace himself against Sebastian, who was breathing hard and delivering quick, deep thrusts that made Ciel cry out, his vision blurring behind his closed eyelids. The pleasure was almost too much for him and he felt Sebastian's hand reach around and squeeze his erection. He came instantly onto his hand and the bed sheets. After two more breathless thrusts Sebastian quickly withdrew and turned Ciel over onto his back. Sebastian kneeled over him, erection in hand and released himself onto Ciel's small and sweating chest, his cum spurting out in long white ropes. He remained kneeling, his eyes closed in the ecstasy of his climax, regulating his breathing as Ciel looked down at the mess on his chest, feeling oddly aroused and also disgusted at the same time. He watched Sebastian, whose gaze suddenly flicked upwards and locked with his own. He smirked at him, and those red eyes lowered to Ciel's again semi-hard member. His smirk turned into a devilish grin.

"How insatiable you are, Young Master. Such dirty behaviour is not fitting of the master of the house." He grinned, leaning over to kiss his sweet, no longer innocent lips. This time they responded eagerly.


End file.
